Academia Vongola
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Bienvenida a la academia Vongola, la mejor institución de todo japón, donde todos tus sueños se harán realidad y donde tal vez encuentres a tu persona "destinada". Semi UA. Lectora x ?
1. ¡Bienvenida a tu sueño, Princesa!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Nate: Holis!

Nero: Buenas!

Nate: Esta vez traemos otra historia de Personaje x Lector!

Nero: Exceptuando que la pareja con la que lectora-chan escoja será escogida por los review! :D

Nate: Sin más que decir, le dejamos leer.

Nero: ¡_Bienvenidas_ a la academia vongola!

* * *

Para describir a la academia Vongola necesitamos todas las palabras que puedan explicar lo asombrosa qué es, reconocida nacionalmente como la mejor academia educativa en todo Japón y reconocida mundialmente como una de las mejores, cualquiera desearía pertenecer ahí. Normalmente las personas que se gradúan de aquella academia son grandes famosos que se destacan en el campo que ejercen.

Hoy era un gran día para ti, una chica normal proveniente de Tokio, tus padres eran empresarios y debido a su trabajo casi nunca los veías. Desde pequeña, soñabas con entrar en la academia Vongola, pero tus padres te dieron su aprobación hace un año, así que estabas a solo un paso de cumplir tu sueño de estudiar en aquel lugar.

Habías terminado tu prueba y por ello estabas caminando alrededor del campus, veías a varios estudiantes con un libro en mano, tenías entendido que el lema de la academia era algo como "Lo mejor de lo mejor". Cuando comenzaron a realizar el examen de entrada, les habían dicho que pasadas las seis publicarían los resultados en la cartelera principal.

Suspiraste al caminar por los largos pasillos, te daba un poco de celos de las demás personas que habían presentado el examen, quienes ya se había reunido en grupos y habían logrado entablar una amistad.

―Hibari, Hibari―Gorjeó un canario, observaste tu alrededor tratando de ubicarlo pero no lo conseguiste.

―Herbívoro―Escuchaste como una gélida voz te hablaba, te diste la vuelta y te encontraste con un joven llevando una pila papeles. Era más alto que tú, tenía el cabello negro y unos afilados ojos azules, llevaba el uniforme de la academia y un brazalete en su hombro que dictaba la palabra "Disciplina" ―, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

―Verás…―Te rascaste la mejilla de forma nerviosa, aquél tipo te daba un poco de miedo―. Estoy paseando por ahí, mientras espero que publiquen los resultados de la prueba.

―Hmph, solo eres uno de los herbívoros que desean entrar.

― ¿Eres el prefecto? ―Le preguntaste mirándolo con curiosidad.

― ¿Y qué si lo soy?

―No hay porque enojarse―Te cruzaste de brazos―, ¿y cómo se llama el prefecto?

―Hibari Kyoya―Y se fue, le seguiste sigilosamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego de varios minutos, el moreno paró de caminar―. Deja de seguirme, herbívoro.

― ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

―Sí.

―Uhm…―Ladeaste la cabeza, luego te acercaste a él, tomando la mitad de la pila. Por un momento su mirada gélida se encontró con la tuya, sin embargo fue solo por un microsegundo―. Entonces, te ayudaré. ¿Te molesta si lo hago?

―Hmph―Hibari siguió caminando y tu sonreíste ante tu pequeña victoria, lo seguiste por pasillos durante lo que parecían ser horas, hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba, el moreno la abrió y tú lo seguiste, Hibari colocó la mitad de la pila de papeles en el escritorio y lo imitaste. Lo miraste por un momento, sin saber que más hacer―. Siéntate.

―…U-Uhm―Tomó un montón de papeles y empezó a verificarlos, para luego colocar los que ya estaban verificado justo al frente de ti―. ¿Los ordeno alfabéticamente?

El chico no dijo nada y tu interpretaste eso como que estaba bien, luego de varios minutos terminaste de arreglarlo, lo colocaste en uno de los lados del pulcro escritorio de caoba, cuando subiste la mirada te encontraste con aquel chico mirándote fijamente, te sonrojaste irremediablemente.

― ¿P-Pasa algo?

―Ya deben de estar publicados los resultados―Abriste la boca con sorpresa y luego observaste el reloj de tu mano, para levantarte y dar una reverencia leve.

―G-Gracias por todo, adiós―Y saliste disparada a la cartelera donde varios chicos con el uniforme de la academia estaba colocando las listas, duraron un momento y luego observaste llegar al prefecto con un papel en la mano, este se lo entregó a un chico de cabello castaño antes de darse la vuelta, tu mirada se encontró con la suya una vez más y, aunque fuera por un momento muy corto, sonrió ladeadamente para desaparecer por los pasillos.

Tomaste aire y diste un paso para acercarte a la cartelera esperando lo peor, casi sueltas un grito cuando viste tu nombre en la lista. Recordaste la sonrisa que te dio el prefecto y soltaste una risita, de seguro había tenido algo que ver en tu nota.

* * *

¿Y que tal? Si quieren saber lo que pasa, tendrán que esperar el proximo capitulo! xD (Sin Review no hay continuación, _babys_ xD)

**Proximo capitulo**: _Ceremonia de entrada y Roommate_.

**¿Review? (◡‿◡✿)**


	2. Ceremonia de Entrada y Roommate I

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Nate: Hola beibis!

Nero: Nate-san, agradece a todos por su dulces y amenazantes review, le motivan a seguir con la historia :)

Nate: También, me tengo que disculpar con ustedes, no traigo el capitulo completo, solo la primera parte o quizás la mitad.

Nero: Nate-san tiene que irse de viaje.

Nate: Y es como retiro espiritual, por una semana. Por lo que, para no dejarles con las ansias, les traigo el inicio del capitulo dos :DD

Nero: _Enjoy_ (?

* * *

Sonreíste levemente al terminar de instalarte en la habitación, aunque te pareció raro ver que tu compañera de habitación no estaba, el lado de la habitación que era de ella estaba tan pulcro y digno de una chica, que no sabías si empezar a pensar que eras un chico atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica.

― Uhm, debería ir adelantándome…―Te observaste una última vez en el espejo, el uniforme estaba bien o al menos se veía bien en ti. El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una falda a cuadros de tonalidad oscura, una camisa blanca por debajo de un saco del mismo color de la falda y con dos líneas a los costados, además del logo de la escuela en la parte derecha y la corbata verde representante del segundo año, para agregarle un toque personal llevabas calcetas negras.

Sonreíste levemente, tu sueño se había vuelto realidad, ahora solo tendrías que mantenerlo. Saliste de la habitación, para empezar a caminar a la ceremonia de inauguración. A simple vista, la academia resultaba grandiosa, por lo poco que habías explorado había encontrado las bibliotecas inmensas, las áreas de los clubes también eran grandes y una que había llamado tu atención era el campo de béisbol, que era uno de los más destacables de toda la academia. Incluso en ese momento, había estudiantes jugando.

― ¡Cuidado! ―Una voz grito, miraste a tu alrededor extrañada, ¿A quién estaba dirigido eso? Fue entonces cuando viste que un chico de ondulado cabello negro corría directamente hacia a ti. Quisiste moverte de tu lugar, pero tu cuerpo no respondía. Cerraste los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este no llegó, pues unos brazos desconocidos te jalaron fuera del camino.

―¿Estás bien? ―Una voz alegre te preguntó, soltando una risita. Abriste los ojos y te encontraste con el rostro de tu salvador, muy cerca de ti, cosa que te hizo sonrojar. Ante esto ladeo la cabeza y te miró curioso, tenía corto cabello negro y una amable mirada mostaza.

―Ett―

―¿No han ni comenzado las clases y ya estás ligando por ahí? ―Tu sonrojo se incrementó más, volteaste a ver al dueño de aquella voz, un chico de cabello plateado y de fiera mirada esmeralda, iba acompañado de otro, un castaño con desordenado cabello y mirada cálida―. ¿Eh, Maníaco del béisbol?

―Calma, Hayato― Cuando el castaño habló, la expresión del otro se suavizo un poco. De repente te diste cuenta de algo.

―¡Ah! ¡La ceremonia! ―Exclamaste, observaste a tu salvador una vez más, le diste una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y te diste la vuelta, dispuesta a irte, pero su brazo te detuvo.

―¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

―Ah…Es (Nombre) ―Diste otra reverencia, te despediste con un gesto de la mano y luego fuiste corriendo al edificio donde se daría la ceremonia. Yamamoto se había quedado quieto, observando cómo te ibas―. ¡Lo siento por las molestias!

―¿Yamamoto? ―La voz de Tsuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esbozó una sonrisa, mientras seguía a los otros dos―. Si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde.

―Ah, perdón, Tsuna―Soltó una risa.

―¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido te enamoraste, Maníaco del beísbol? ―Se burló el de cabello plateado, recibiendo como respuesta una risita.

―¿Eh? ¿No se habían dado cuenta? (Nombre) era la chica que estaba ayudando a Hibari el día del examen de ingreso―Las palabras de Yamamoto hicieron detener a los otros dos―. Solo que… Me pareció interesante.

* * *

Cuando te sentaste en el área para los de segundo año, estabas más que nerviosa, había tanta gente. Para dar inicio a la ceremonia, un hombre rubio y de mirada cerúlea se acercó al podio. Sus facciones eran cinceladas, masculinas y, aunque te costara admitirlo, era atractivo.

―Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en la academia Vongola, mi nombre es Giotto Vongola y soy el director de esta escuela…―El discurso fue algo sencillo, ni muy formal, ni muy atrevido. En el fondo te preguntabas como un hombre tan joven era el director. Pronto siete estudiantes se acercaron al escenario, entre ellos pudiste reconocer a cinco. El primero de los siete era Hibari, el segundo era el chico que te había salvado hace poco, los tres que seguían era el chico de cabello negro que casi choca contigo y el castaño y el chico de cabello plateado que acompañaba a tu salvador.

El director explicó que ellos se encargarían de mantener el orden, la calidad y la disciplina del lugar, recibían el nombre de guardianes Vongola. Para diferenciarlos estaban las bandas en sus hombros, de distintos colores.

La de Hibari era violeta, debajo de la palabra disciplina, pudiste leer la palabra "Nube". La del chico que te salvó era azul, "lluvia". La del chico de cabello plateada era roja, "Tormenta". La del castaño de mirada calida era naranja, "Cielo". Por otra parte, estaba el chico que casi choca contigo, su cinta era de color verde, "Rayo". Un chico de cabello blanco y de cinta amarilla, "Sol". Los dos últimos parecían hermanos, llevaban un peinado que te hacía recordar a una piña, sus cintas eran del mismo color, indigo, "Niebla".

Lo siguiente de la ceremonia fue un discurso por parte de cada uno, presentándose y diciendo en que año estaban. Hibari estaba en tercer año, junto a Mukuro, el chico de la cinta indigo y Ryohei, el chico la cinta amarilla. Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi, Chrome y Gokudera, estaban el mismo año que tú, dejando a Lambo en primer año.

Ya terminada la ceremonia, los alumnos se dirigieron a la cartelera que señalaría las clases que les tocaron, cómo pudiste te acercaste y ubicaste tu nombre, tu salón era el "A". Cuando quisiste seguir leyendo, alguien por error te empujo y casi fuiste a dar al suelo, de no ser porque alguien te atrapó en sus brazos, habías quedado a centímetros de su rostro, cuando tu mirada se encontró con la de él, tu cara se tornó carmesí.

Esta era la segunda vez que hacía algo por ti.

* * *

¿Quien será? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Como saben, si no hay reviews, no actualizo (?

Ah, sí, siguiendo con lo de mi viaje. Me iré mañana y no regreso hasta el domingo en la noche o en la tarde (No estoy segura). Por lo que, vendría trayendo la otra parte del capitulo entre el fin de semana, de la semana que viene. Espero haberme explicado bien (?

**¿Review? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

PD: ¡_Hibari va ganando, señores_! De segundo lugar tendríamos a Yamamoto, luego a Gokudera. Y finalmente, todos los demás. xD


	3. Ceremonia de Entrada y Roommate II

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Nate: ¡Buenas, Hermosos lectores!

Nero: Nate-san ha regresado de retiro espiritual, ha terminado el capitulo pronto y ha venido a traerselos.

Nate: Espero que les guste :)

Nero: Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior :D

Nate: Exacto.

Nero: _Enjoy_

* * *

Observaste los ojos del prefecto, parecían devorarte como un cazador a su presa.

―Un herbívoro será siempre un herbívoro―Le escuchaste decir, no parecía molesto. Al menos no más de lo normal. Le diste una reverencia, avergonzada.

― ¡L-Lo siento! ―Te disculpaste. Antes de poder decirle otra cosa, la campana sonó. Hibari te observó una última vez antes de darse la vuelta e irse, esa era su forma de despedirse. Sonreíste levemente, luego debías hacer algo para agradecérselo.

Empezaste a caminar hacia tu salón, cuando les dieron el orden de los puestos, te sorprendiste. Estabas rodeada de guardianes. Literalmente.

Tenías a la chica "niebla" (Chrome) al frente, a tu salvador "lluvia" (Yamamoto) y "cielo" (Tsuna) a los lados, mientras tenías al "tormenta" (Gokudera) en el puesto de atrás. Por alguna razón, eso te intimidaba un poco. No es que parecían malas personas, pero igual te sentías abrumada por su presencia.

―Bien, ya que todos se han presentado, lo haré yo―El profesor se levantó del escritorio y los observó. Era un hombre joven, de largas patillas rizadas y ojos ónix tan profundos como el vacío, ver un momento sus ojos te robaba el aliento―. Mi nombre es reborn y seré su profesor de matemática. Primero que nada me gustaría aclararles algo, si alguien reprueba mi materia no tendrá oportunidad de aprobarla, a menos que repita el año.

Todos soltaron un quejido, asustado. Y bueno, tú también lo estabas, debías estudiar bastante.

―Por otra parte, también seré su profesor a cargo*―Su voz era gruesa y seria―. Pero no por ello pueden venir a contarme sus problemas, para eso está el consejero, quien por si no lo saben también es el director. Empezaran a cumplir su horario a partir de mañana y para comenzar bien, tendremos un examen sorpresa.

Todos, incluyéndote, soltaron un grito de sorpresa, pero solo una mirada del profesor bastó para devolverlos a su puesto. Cuando el examen llegó, casi hiperventilabas, aun no estabas lista y parecía que el castaño a tu lado tampoco.

Por error, el castaño dejó caer su borrador, rápidamente trataste de tomarlo para devolvérselo pero no contarías con que él también trataría de tomarlo y solo lograron, chocar sus cabezas.

―L-Lo siento…―Tartamudeó el castaño, por un momento te quedaste embelesada en sus ojos castaños.

―Ustedes dos, dejen de coquetear―Sus rostros rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo, mientras avergonzados devolvían la mirada a la hoja del examen. La hora de clases pasó algo lento, para nada que no pudieras soportar. Les entregaron el horario y finalmente te retiraste a tu dormitorio, aunque no te diste cuenta que cierta chica te observaba, algo curiosa.

* * *

Llegaste a la habitación y dejaste tus cosas en tu escritorio, luego te lanzaste en la cama, suspirando encima de las almohadas. Habían pasado muchas cosas en estos días en la academia, por suerte unas más buenas que otras. Y una de las más buenas era Hibari.

Te sonrojaste, ¿Por qué estabas pensando en Hibari? Te deberías de estar preocupado por las palabras del profesor. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, levantaste la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarte con la chica de cabello violeta, Chrome Dokuro.

―E-Esto… H-Hice esto para darte la bienvenida―Su voz era dulce y delicada, tenía en sus brazos un paquete. Te lo entregó y tú lo tomaste con mucho cuidado―. S-Son magdalenas.

―No tenías por qué hacerlo…―Aquel gesto te avergonzó un poco, no habías hecho nada para darle a tu compañera de habitación―. Ahora me siento culpable de no haberte traído nada de Tokio.

―(Apellido)-san, ¿eres de Tokio? ―Asentiste levemente, con cuidado abriste el paquete, mostrando varias magdalenas, le ofreciste, pero está negó.

―Sí, ¿Y tú, Chrome-san? ¿De dónde eres?

―De Namimori.

―¿Los demás guardianes también son de allí? ―Ella asintió―. Bien, lo he decidido, ya que no sé cocinar, ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos salimos juntas?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, tú soltaste una risita y tomaste su mano.

―Sí.

― ¡Bien, será la salida para conmemorar el hecho de que ahora somos amigas! ―Las dos rieron, habías ganado una nueva amiga―. Eso sí, llámame "(Nombre)", las formalidades no van conmigo.

Ella sonrió una vez más y asintió.

* * *

*: _Se refiere a que es el representante de la clase. Por ejemplo, si alguno de los alumnos se mete en problemas, Reborn tendrá que responsabilizarse. Espero que entienda lo que quiero decir (?) (En mi escuela se les llama profesor guía)_

Por otro lado, yo sé que ya como qué decidieron que Hibari sería la pareja de la lectora, pero antes de comenzar con un interés romantico más grande hacia la alondra, me gustaria darle más protagonismo a los otros personajes (Varia, Millefiore, Cavallone y así). Así que antes seguir teniendo más momentos con Hibari (Porque ya en el inicio del proximo capitulo y la mayoria de este se muestra que la lectora está interesada en Hibari), voy a seguir desarrollando la historia con una protagonista que se sienta atraída a la alondra, pero aún no enamorada de él (_Nadie se enamora de un día para el otro, ladies)_.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus review y espero que les agrade este :)

**Proximo Capitulo**: _Consejero y búsqueda de club_.

Y ya saben, sin review no actualizo :)

**¿Review? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**PD: **_¡Hibari es el actual ganador! Y ya que la historia se va a ir alargando, quizás otro venga a robarle el puesto *wink*_


	4. Consejero y Búsqueda de Club

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Nate: ¡Hola!

Nero: Nate-san debió haber actualizado el jueves, pero por ser un floja no lo hizo.

Nate: ¡¿Estaba pasando una depresión por el capitulo final de tokyo Ghoul y tu me dices eso?! D: ¡Insensible!

Nero: Por suerte no murió Touka, Ni Yomo... y bueno, Uta es aparte.

Nate: Nero-kun... No es momento para hablar de eso.

Nero: Bien, lectores. _¡Este es el capitulo tres!_

Nate: ¡Yep!

Nero: Enjoy

Nate: Aunque, me dio cosa con Suzuya...*_blah-blah-blah_*

* * *

Soltaste un bufido de frustración, mientras te asomabas por el balcón, ya comenzaba la época de los clubes y por ahora, ninguno había llamado tu atención. Observaste la vista nocturna desde el balcón, ¿Algo deportivo? No es que fueras muy deportiva, ¿el club de arte? Ya con las clases te bastaba. Soltaste un gruñido por lo bajo, mientras te cruzabas de brazos.

―¿Pasa algo, (Nombre)-chan? ―Escuchaste la voz de Chrome hablarte―. Pareces un poco decaída.

―Uhm…―Te volteaste y la observaste fijamente por un rato, cosa que pareció incomodarla. Tenía una toalla sobre la cabeza, acababa de darse un baño―. Chrome-chan, ¿estás en algún club?

La de mirada violeta negó levemente, mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

―Para los guardianes no es obligatorio―Dijo tímidamente―. Aunque, varios de ellos están en clubes deportivos. Sasagawa-san está en el club de boxeo, Yamamoto-san está en el club de béisbo―

―¿Hibari está en algún club? ―Casi te le lanzaste encima, aunque después cobraste la compostura. No querías parecer tan desesperada. Aun no estabas segura de tus sentimientos hacia Hibari―. E-Es solo curiosidad…

―Hibari-san no está en un club―Por un momento, te sentiste triste―. Porque está en el comité de disciplina, como líder.

―¿P-Pero no que los guardianes se encargan de la disciplina? ¡Argh! ¡No entiendo nada! ―Te jalaste el cabello, Chrome soltó una risita.

―Somos algo parecido, pero no específicamente eso―Dejaste de jalarte el cabello y le observaste―. Si no sabes a que club ingresar, puedes ir a hablar con el consejero, estoy segura que Giotto-san te ayudará.

* * *

Y a la mañana siguiente, estabas en ese lugar. No era necesario decirlo, pero tenías miedo. ¿Qué tal si era igual que Reborn? ¿Y si detrás de esa cara angelical había un demonio? Te daba miedo solo pensarlo.

―P-Perdón por las molestias…―dijiste mientras abrías la puerta, adentro estaba un hombre rubio con gafas observando algunos papeles, al levantar su mirada se encontró con la tuya y te sentiste relajada frente aquél mar azul.

― ¿Sí? ―Su voz era calmada―. ¿Qué deseas?

―Mi compañera de habitación me recomendó venir―te señaló la silla frente a su escritorio y tu tímidamente te sentaste, mientras le observaba.

―¿Tu compañera de cuarto?

―Chrome.

―Bien, prosigue.

―Es que no sé qué club escoger…―Fuiste directa, le contaste acerca de tu debate mental sobre que club escoger. Era obligatorio escoger alguno. Giotto se quitó los lentes y te miró con curiosidad.

―(Nombre)-san, ¿has pensado en visitar los clubes? ―Giotto ladeó la cabeza levemente, un gesto que te pareció adorable, incluso para un adulto―. Normalmente, preparan alguna actividad especial para atraer a los estudiantes, puedes ver cuál te agrada si acudes a esos eventos.

―No estoy muy segura, pero probaré eso―Sonreíste mientras te levantabas― Gracias, Giotto-san.

―Vuelve cuando quieras―Te despidió, saliste del despacho con destino a los campos. Tal vez el deporte no era lo tuyo, pero probar no te vendría mal. Para todo lo demás, _YOLO_*. Por caminar sin ver el camino y estar perdida en tus pensamientos, chocaste con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Cuando alzaste la mirada, te encontraste con una mirada grisácea, era un chico de corto cabello plateado, se levantó rápidamente.

―¡Voi! ¡Mujer estúpida, ve por donde caminas! ―Inflaste las mejillas y te levantaste, te cruzaste de brazos y le observaste, levemente ofendida. Cuando ibas a hablar, apareció otro chico, un rubio de ojos café.

―Squalo, no debes tratar a las señoritas así―El rubio te observó con una sonrisa.

―Cierto, cierto, _Squalo_―Apoyaste al rubio haciendo un mohín.

― ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila?! ―Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. Le fulminaste con la mirada―. Al final, solo eres una mujer estúpida.

― ¡Mi nombre es (Nombre), no mujer estúpida! ―Le golpeaste en el pecho con el dedo índice con cada palabra que salía de tus labios―. ¡Sé un poco más educado!

―Esto…―El rubio había pasado a segundo plano, no podías dejar que aquél albino te tratara de esa forma.

― ¡No te metas! ―Le gritaron al unísono mientras seguía discutiendo.

― ¡Voi! ¡Tienes agallas, mujer estúpida!

― ¡Qué me llamo (Nombre)! ―Le gritaste, se miraron por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar por caminos opuestos, totalmente enojados.

Mientras caminabas, si es que eso se puede llamar caminar –Primero, estabas frunciendo el ceño y veías a todo el mundo mal, y segundo, con cada paso que cada la tierra parecía temblar–, alguien te habló, pero no le tomaste importancia.

― ¡(Nombre)-chan! ―Esa persona te tomó del brazo, haciéndote detener. Fulminaste a la persona que lo hizo, pero dejaste de hacerlo tan pronto como reconociste a la persona―. Yamamoto-san… P-Perdón.

El chico soltó una risita, mientras se rascaba la nuca y dejaba ir tu brazo, ladeaste la cabeza. ¿Habías hecho algo? No que tú recordarás.

―No pongas esa cara, no has hecho nada malo―Soltó otra risita ante tu inminente suspiro―. Solo que la chica me contó tu problema.

―¿La chica? ¿Se refiere a Chrome? ―El asintió levemente.

―Sí, ella―Sonrió una vez más―. ¿Tienes problemas escogiendo un club, cierto?

Asentiste un poco avergonzada, estabas segura que ahora media escuela sabía tu problema, pero no podías culpar a Chrome.

―Ninguno ha llamado mi atención―Rascaste tu mejilla, sin saber que más decir.

―¿Qué tal si pruebas con béisbol? Podemos jugar un rato, para ver si te animas―Le miraste dudosa antes de asentir―. Si no te gusta, podemos ir al club en el que mi sempai es capitán.

―¿Yamamoto-san, estás en dos clubes?

―Si pudiera hacerlo, lo hiciera, pero no está permitido―Empezaron a caminar a los vestidores, ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa de deporte. Cuando ya los dos estaban preparados, el más alto te tendió un bate y un casco―. ¡Tú bateas, (Nombre)-chan!

―B-Bien…―Te indicó la posición que debías tener y tú lo seguiste, tomó su lugar y lanzó la pelota. Pensaste que como eras una novata, la lanzaría con una velocidad normal. Pero te equivocaste. La velocidad era arrasadora, al verla a centímetros de ti y ver que no podías batearla ni esquivarla haciéndote a un lado, te lanzaste al suelo. Le miraste asustada desde el suelo, él rápidamente se acercó a ti.

― ¿Estás bien, (Nombre)-chan? ―Negaste levemente, mientras hacías un mohín.

―El béisbol no es lo mío…―Te tendió una mano y tú la tomaste para levantarte, recogieron las cosas y empezaron a caminar hacia donde el "sempai" del más alto esperaba. Llevaban rato caminando por los campos, el chico no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía sosteniendo tu mano.

―E-Esto… Yamamoto-san―El chico te observó curioso, pero rápidamente negaste―. N-No, no era nada.

Podría sonar egoísta, pero la mano de Yamamoto era cálida y, aunque fuera por pocos minutos, te gustaba que sostuviera la tuya.

* * *

*: _You Only Live Once (Solo vives una vez)_

Traté de hacer el capitulo un poco más largo, pero falle... *Muere*

En fin, gracias por sus amable _reviews_, siempre los suelo tomar en cuenta :D (Recordandoles, que sin reviews no hay continuación :D)

**Proximo Capitulo: **Un ruidoso Sempai._  
_

¿Les gusta el destino que esta tomando? Por ahora, los demás personajes tendrán apariciones leves... Porque si no el fic se me vuelve un _carnaval_ (?

**¿Review? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**PD**: _¿Nadie leyó el manga de Tokyo Ghoul? Necesito alguien con quien desahogarme... *llora en el suelo* Perdonen el spam, pero mi kokoro de fan está destrozado..._

_**PD2**: La prota va a ver varios clubes, ¿Por cual irá? uhhhh (? *chan chan chan*_

**PD3**_: *las lectoras preguntandose donde estaba Hibari que no salió en el cap*_

**PD4**_: Ya, dejaré de poner posdatas xD_


	5. Aviso (Después lo borraré)

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola, Queridos lectores!_ ¡Aquí **Nate**! (´｡• ω •｡`)

Sí, ya sé que van a preguntar por la continuación, pero les tengo una mala noticia: Entraré en _Hiatus (O sea, me alejaré de Fanfiction)_. **No es definitivo**, pero será por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que pueda acostumbrarme al nuevo horario tan apretado que me toca enfrentar.

Sin embargo, no sé extrañen cuando aparezca una milagrosa actualización uno de estos días, que de donde puedo trato de sacar tiempo xD

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, lamento no poder haber traído la continuación antes ／(=´x`=)＼

Espero su compresión y repito, **no es definitivo**, _solo es por un tiempo_.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Nate fuera! c:

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
